


Rancor

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Abstract, Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: It seemed, again and again, Princess Carolyn did this to herself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rancor

Watching this interview was like being caught in a car crash. The feeling of helplessness and instead of _this can’t be happening_ , Princess Carolyn could only resign herself.

She knew Sarah Lynn, too. Still reeled over the fact Bojack always left out.

Seventeen goddamn minutes. Nearly twenty, one third of an hour.

Christ, Princess Carolyn was just watching him –

Spiral. Again and again and again and again and again and again, she was always there to catch, he was always there to spiral again, be scrutinized by the public eye, and spit barbs.

Having enough arrogance to take and run from numerous job offers on a whim. Having enough bite to throw back everything good in her face. I don’t love you, you don’t love me. We’re just two lonely people trying to hate ourselves a little less.

It was difficult for Bojack to love and he could only offer up a nebulous feeling for Princess Carolyn. He told her as much in the meat locker that night. It should’ve been the wake-up call and yet.

Well. He told her as much. So it shouldn’t have been surprising that she was just another one of the other girls.

When it was over Princess Carolyn could still feel the roar of blood in her ears. It only muffled the incessant, angry words that Bojack said in a frenzied panic.

He was still scrambling in the eye of the public and Princess Carolyn was still here.

Her words were heavy as she washed her hands of Bojack’s worry. What he had done to anybody that got caught up in his storm of problems. What he had done to Sarah Lynn.

The words stuck to Princess Carolyn’s mind as she drove away. Seventeen minutes. Bojack loved her and still left her to die.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what would've made "Xerox of a Xerox," an even bigger kick in the teeth? If it was called "17 Minutes," instead.


End file.
